


'Friend' is a strong word

by meapuniverse



Series: Junk Food [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chinese Food, Cotton Candy, Gen, In which the fucked up friendship develops, Marshmallows, No Porn, No romace, Pop Rocks, Popcorn, Slow Burn, Swearing, fucked up friendship, it's a mess guys!, jawbreakers, little steps, there is so much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meapuniverse/pseuds/meapuniverse
Summary: Things go back to normal, or at least as normal as they can be.Reader gives Pennywise new candy, some of them he likes...some others might get reader killed.The clown is a lonely asshole, it seems.





	'Friend' is a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Yeah i know, i took my time on this one hehe, i have unlocked a new achievement! "First writer's block" yeah!  
> It took me two weeks to write this one, i'm not joking, but the kudos notifications i get everyday keep me going, and the comments too!  
> i want to thank Sandros for being a sweetheart and always commenting such nice things on the stories, pal you keep me going! ily!
> 
> English is not my first language, any errors please let me know!

He left you alone the rest of the week, you were glad you supposed, you were finally able to heal and rest without worrying too much, though every morning you opened your eyes slowly avoiding seeing directly his writing wall, and every time there was no bloody message you felt so fucking relieved!

 

You had such a nice week actually!

 

You had no problem for skipping College on Monday, your classmates had somehow found out about the incident with the thief (you shouldn’t have been so surprised, some of them lived in Derry) and the teacher gave you an extra day off so you could “rest”

So on Tuesday you went to the police station with some desserts to thank the guys and they loved them! They said they would order some for their celebrations but you knew they said it for being nice.

And just yesterday your mother had called you overjoyed saying there were no more problems at her job! It was some stupid misunderstanding and it finally came to light that she had no fault on that so she was all safe.

 

Now it was Saturday (you had slept this time and nothing had happened! It was awesome) and you were in the candy section at the store, just in time to buy the things and go with Pennywise.

  
For the first time since all of this began you were looking at the names of the candy instead of the price, of course you weren’t going to buy fancy truffles for the asshole but you could experiment more!

  
So, what were your choices?

  
That horrible liquid candy was still on sale…you wondered how many years had that thing been there??

  
He didn’t love Sour flavors

  
Chocolate would be a waste because he wasn’t particularly fond of it

  
Cotton candy was a given so you took a couple of those for him even if he looked totally offended by it not being fluffy and on a stick (you knew you could buy one of those nostalgia cotton candy makers but there was no way in hell you would spoil the little shit)

There were circus peanuts but not even humans like those much, you thought for a moment about it

  
He was a clown, a fucked up killer clown but still. Clown

  
And that had something to do with what he liked, that much was obvious. Popcorn and cotton candy were his favorite to date. Maybe the word circus was enough for him? You grabbed a single bag of circus peanuts, who knew? Maybe he would like them.

  
Gum? Hell no, it was disgusting to see him eating it

  
Suddenly something caught your eye, oh shit you were playing with fire now

Pop Rocks!

  
You liked Pop Rocks, you remember when you were smaller and used to play with your friends, you would dared each other to put a bunch of them in the mouth and then take a sip of soda, it was nuts!

  
Yeah, the little shit deserved it, you would give him the pop rocks first and if he got pissed then you would pass him the cotton candy, it was the perfect shield

  
You grabbed five bags of pop rocks, there was no use buying a lot of them, you were sure if he didn’t like them he would throw them at you anyway.

  
You felt you needed to bring more things, if he got bored of your encounters he might instead eat you or something, and you had such a wonderful week you didn’t want to ruin it by getting killed

  
Hey an easy one, marshmallows! Who didn’t love some good ol’ marshmallows? You grabbed a bag of those and put it with the rest

 

Pshhh sooomeeeethiiinggg eeeeelseeeee! But whaaaaat?

 

And then you saw it

 

A motherfucking jawbreaker

Holy shit you had to make him eat one! You were curious about it, it’s true he eats humans and you were sure those fucking teeth of his could bite into bones easily but a jawbreaker?

 

Maybe you didn’t know how hard jawbreakers are actually

 

But oh well, you wanted to experiment so you grabbed three jawbreakers for him, chances are the little idiot would swallow one without thinking and it would take you at least two to explain that’s not how it works.

 

So you had Pop rocks to fuck him up, Cotton Candy to save your ass, Marshmallows because why not, and jawbreakers for the sake of science! (And of course his usual popcorn)

Now that you were ready you went and grabbed a six pack coke and went to check out.

  
“Hello there! Glad to see you again!” the lady said to you, after all it was a routine now to come and buy candy. “Oh my! Someone got a sweet tooth alright!”

  
“Yeah, no, they are actually for a…friend?” (You weren’t going to explain it to her but oh shit you had to come up with something better because pfff Friend?!)

  
“Oh dear, then you should tell that friend of yours to be careful with all that candy or else the Dentist bill will be a big one, hahaha” She said, finishing with the things and giving your total.

  
Well, at least she didn’t said anything about fatness or something.

  
“I will tell him to-pfff- brush his teeth regularly” you told her, trying not to laugh and paying for everything.

 

Holy fuck you were going to lose your shit imagining Pennywise brushing each and every one of his teeth! He would take ages and like four toothbrushes!

 

Once you had everything packed you left the store and got into your car. You already had the popcorn from home so you were all ready to go!

Until your stomach rumbled.

 

Damn you were hungry, that was odd. You ate one (1) sandwich in the morning why would you be hungry?

Would the clown be offended if you ate alongside him?

You stomach growled at you ‘bitch feed meeee!’

 

Ugh, you checked the time, you still had a couple extra minutes so that meant you couldn’t have anything fancy, if you wanted to eat it would have to be fast and not nutritious at all.

 

Chinese food sounded nice.

You went to the only Chinese restaurant in town, luckily there was not a lot of people so you ordered fast.

 

5 minutes later you left the place with several little boxes that smelled wonderful, you had the usual fried rice, orange chicken, some broccoli beef, and a couple spring rolls. Gosh if you could you would eat right away but you didn’t want to be late.

* * *

Once you got to the usual place you took everything out, this time you would have to make two trips if you didn’t want to drop you food, so first you took the candy and the lamp (you now kept it in your car just in case) and went to put them in the picnic zone.

 

Then you went back for your food, as usual walking fast and alert while passing the tree zone, you were paranoid of being tackled.

And you were right to be, because suddenly you heard the rustling of leaves.

 

You stopped, looking for the source of the sound, you held your food tighter, trying to protect it from the inevitable.

 

You heard a dark chuckle to your right, you didn’t even bothered to turn your head to look at him

 

You just started running into the opposite direction.

 

You held your food to your chest, protecting it as much as possible from all the movement from your running, you could feel Pennywise following you a few feet behind you, catching up.

You heard him laugh merrily, the bastard was enjoying himself! And there you were, exerting yourself and fucking starving while he was playing with you!? HELL NO

You had an idea, it was most likely going to fail but eh, you had ran for less than a minute so you weren’t far from the picnic, if you got tackled in the end you would go back to the picnic quickly.

  
You would have to sacrifice some of your food, (damn you were going to start carrying some cotton candy to use it as a distraction for now on) the only thing that wouldn’t hurt so much to lose was the Broccoli beef, you were going to eat only the beef anyway.

  
With care and panic because you could almost feel his claws on your back, you took the little take-out box with broccoli beef and got ready, you started to run directly to a tree, hoping he hadn’t noticed it right away.

  
But he did, and his laugh only got louder, you knew he thought you were taken desperate measures out of fear.

  
Well, you were sacrificing some of your food, you did considered that a desperate measure in most cases, but it wasn’t because of fear

 

It was because of annoyance

 

You had had such a wonderful week (considering everything) and there was no way in hell this asshole was going to ruin it now, especially when you were starving and were so close to eating!

  
So right before you crashed into the tree you took a sharp turn

  
And threw the broccoli beef into the air!

  
You didn’t make it perfectly though, you were tired enough as it was and after that sharp turn you went falling into the forest floor, not being able to control the sudden change of direction.

  
It took every ounce of luck you had to fall on your back and save the food.

And thanks to that you had seen the most beautiful thing in the universe.

  
To say the least, you plan had worked, Pennywise had seen your intention in making him run into a tree and he laughed about it, but at the moment you threw the food into the air he got distracted, his eyes following the food.

  
But his feet didn’t stop running

  
And he went crashing face first into the tree, the broccoli beef falling on his head!

3 seconds

  
In only 3 second you had the most amazing experience of your life

  
You had tricked the killer clown with the most ridiculous trick, AND IT WORKED!

  
YOU, A mere human had outsmarted the local demon clown with a move you had seen so many times in children’s movies!

  
And oh shit, he was mad

  
You could hear his growl as he removed his face from the side of the tree, bloodshot yellow eyes looking at you.

 

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckgetupgetupgetupgetuprunrunRUNBITCHRUNRUNBITCH!

 

You got up, forgetting about your hunger but still clutching your food against your chest (you had protected it this far, you could at least try and save it even if you were going to get killed!)

  
This time you ran to the riverside, it would be easier to run in that terrain, but that also made it easier for the clown to catch up

  
In that moment you knew he was actually playing with you before, because this time you could feel his rage filled eyes on your back, this time if he caught you he would make sure you wouldn’t walk again.

If it was because of fear, panic or shock you didn’t know, but realizing you were most likely going to die after your little stunt made you laugh

 

You were laughing! Loudly laughing! What were you thinking?! You were running out of breath and you were going to die and you were laughing and you couldn’t stop!

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH” you were getting closer to the picnic but you could feel his claws almost closing down on your throat until-

 

“heheHEHEHAHAHAHA!”

 

He had started laughing too!

 

You took a chance and looked over your shoulder

He looked, well, not like he was going to murder you too savagely, his eyes weren’t bloodshot anymore but they were still yellow

 

Honestly, he didn’t seemed to be trying to catch you and strangle you anymore, he looked playful! His clown was showing!

If you made it to the picnic and distracted him with something he might let you live after all!

 

So with that idea in mind you used your last energy and ran a little faster, you had to get to the snacks before his claws touched you!

You were getting close, if you had any luck left you would be able to pull it off, you could drop your food and not ruin it too much and grab the snacks before he ripped your head off and everything would be fine.

  
It was now or never, you could feel his claw already touching your back.

  
You dropped your food and grabbed the first thing you could before being forcefully pulled back by a claw.

  
You landed hard, the wind knocked out of you. Before you could think about it he was on top of you, claws pushing your shoulders into the ground, drool dripping from his pointy teeth, eyes yellow but somehow playful, he was still laughing a little.

 

“Caught you!~” he said, teeth getting closer to you, you had to act fast

 

“H-heeey! You did! It sure w-was fun! Right? Fun???” you chuckled uncertainly, please work please work

 

“aaand here is your prize! A-uh-a bag of marshmallows!” You presented them to him as much as you could, practically breaking your arm in the process, your shoulders still stuck to the ground

 

This seemed to disconcert him, his eyes turning green for a moment as if saying “Bitch, are we playing then?? It was a game??? Are you serious????”

 

You had a nervous smile on your face, practically imploring with your eyes for him to believe it was all a game.

He growled and bared his teeth, coming closer as if he was going to bite your face off, and he most probably was.

  
You closed your eyes, waiting for it, but instead you felt his hot breath closer to your ear

  
“You, are the weirdest human I have ever met” you heard him growl in your ear

  
Then you felt him get off of you and grab the bag of marshmallows roughly from your hands, you opened your eyes, and saw him make his way to the picnic and sit down.

  
You couldn’t believe it! That was really the luckiest week in your life! You had tricked him and actually hurt him (kind of) and he hadn’t killed you!

  
You laughed relieved and maybe still not believing what had just happened, you were still on the floor looking at darkening sky.

  
Somehow you had come to the conclusion that you were not going to get killed by him, maybe it was too soon to know for sure but he had had the chance to do it so many other times without any provocation

And now when you had actually fought back, he still let you live.

  
You got up and looked at him, he had already opened the marshmallows bag and was playing with them, utterly fascinated by their puffiness.

  
You walked to him “Those are marshmallows, you could say it’s the combination of gummy worms and cotton candy, lots of sugar and gelatin to make it fluffy” you told him while taking a seat

  
You felt chirpier, why the hell were you feeling so good? Maybe it was because the clown still had some broccoli on his hair?

  
He practically didn’t acknowledged you, instead he ate the marshmallow he had in his hand.

  
And so he began to eat several at a time, hmmm apparently he liked them, that’s good!

 

While he was on that you turned on the lamp and fixed things up a little, you took all the food from the bags and accommodated it so he would be able to grab anything he liked.

And then there was your food, you had managed to not drop it so hard, and the little boxes were a bit soiled from the juices after all the movement, but thankfully they hadn’t opened and your food was safe.

However you didn’t know if you could eat just yet, you were fucking starving but maybe he would consider it rude? Pff why would he anyway? He hadn’t killed you for the broccoli on his head so why would he kill you for eating something?

Eh fuck it

You took one of the little boxes and opened it, it was the rice. you looked at him to see his reaction, Nothing, he was practically ignoring you, too preoccupied with the last of the marshmallows.

He had shoved too many in his mouth and it seemed like he had troubles chewing, you guessed even if his teeth could rip through muscles it was different to try and swallow something so sweet and sticky.

  
You put a couple cokes closer to him, knowing that that’s how he usually deals with sticky things on his teeth.

  
And yeah, as soon as he could he grabbed both cans and swallowed them in big gulps, then he went for the popcorn, it seemed he wanted something familiar before experimenting more.  
  


“So, what’s the verdict on them marshmallows? Did you like them?” you asked him, hoping to distract him while you opened another box of food.

  
He didn’t answer, maybe he wasn’t in a chatting mood then?

  
God, who would have believed you would actually be trying to have a chat with the killer clown? A civilized chat about candy

  
You pursed your lips, if he didn’t want to talk then so be it, if he didn’t throw anything at you then that meant he didn’t dislike it.

  
You opened another box of food, obviously it was the orange chicken, no more orange juice because it all got spilled with all the drama.

 

And that made him react.

 

He looked at you, forgetting about the popcorns for a second, as it seems rice had no effect on him because, well it was just fried rice, but chicken was meat and that he cared about.

 

He sniffed “What is that?” he asked, he had begun to drool more, getting closer to you.

 

Oh hell no, that was YOUR food! Couldn’t you fucking eat in peace?

You sighed, it’s not like you could stop him from getting it if he wanted to, you hoped he didn’t like it.

“It’s something called Orange Chicken, it’s Chinese food, it’s kinda sweet…do you want to try a little bit?” fuck you and your manners, you were raised too right.

  
“What do you mean by a little bit? Isn’t it mine?” he seemed offended that he couldn’t have it all

  
“uuhhm, No? this is MY food, I brought a lot more for you than for me! I also have to eat too you know!”

  
What a fucking brat!

  
“Why would you bring food that is not for me? If your weak human body has to be feed then why would you do it in front of me? You should be feeding ME not yourself!” he told you in a growling voice, his hand already changed into claws, it looked like he was going to rip the box out of your hands any  second now.

But you wouldn’t back down, no sir!

You were starving, and you had spent enough money on the food, and you had already sacrificed the broccoli beef! He would not have your orange chicken too!

 

“I brought new candy for you! Why would you want Chinese food? This meat is dead and it has no fear for you, it just dead chicken with a lot of fat and orange juice and it’s mine!”

 

“I don’t care, if you brought it here then I have a right to it so give it to me!” he said while extending his claws to take it from your hands

 

But you wouldn’t let him, you made to turn your back, grabbing some of the chicken with your bare hands, there was no more time for chopsticks or forks, if you wanted to eat it then you would have to act immediately

But just before you could taste some of it he had pushed you to the ground, your chest to the floor and your hands raised above your head to not spill the food

He grabbed your hand with the chicken roughly, holy fuck was he really going to break your arm for some orange chicken?!

  
Before you could react, you felt your hand enveloped in warmt, fucking humid slimy warmt

  
Motherfucker had actually put your hand in his mouth!

  
You felt your body trembling all over, it wasn’t because of fear, it was because it felt fucking disgusting!

  
Even if your hand was inside his mouth you hadn’t opened it, most of the chicken safe inside your fist, that is until he starded to try and open it with his horrible slimy tongue

  
The feeling of his tongue was too fucking weird and you opened your hand ‘fine bitch eat the chicken but for fucks sake let me go!’ You thought, trying to stop trembling.

  
You had no more chicken in your hand but the asshole wasn’t letting you go, you could feel the rows of teeth inside his mouth, you were absolutely sure you had a fuck ton of tiny cuts in your hand now.

You struggled, trying to get him to let you go, but instead he grabbed your arm more securely and chuckled, this fuCKING MOTHERFUCKER!

  
“AAAAAUUUGHHHH THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING! LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!” you screamed at top of your lungs

  
“FINE! YOU CAN HAVE THE ORANGE CHICKEN BUT LET ME GO FOR FUCKS SAKE!” you finally told him

  
Really, it’s not like you felt like eating orange chicken anymore…or ever again…

  
He let go of your hand and grabbed the little box from your other hand, giggling because he had won, and finally got off from top of you, getting back to his seat.

  
As soon as you could you ran to the river and tried to clean your hand, the water was cold but you didn’t care, the clown’s saliva felt terribly disgusting!

  
And what the hell was it made of?! It wasn’t going away! 

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR SALIVA MADE OF?! I CAN’T CLEAN IT OFF!” you yelled at him, no longer caring if he got mad or whatever

  
“Well, it’s perfect for eating human meat, so if I were you I would clean it off right away~” he said laughing lightly, he was toying with the orange chicken, inspecting its texture and color.

  
You continued to clean your hand, finally after some scrubbing you were clean again.

  
You were right, you had a lot of little cuts on your hand, but they weren’t deep so they stopped bleeding quickly, and your skin felt weird, as if you had sunburned it.

  
You could only conclude his saliva acted different inside his mouth, because when he had soiled your clothes before, you had been able to clean them normally (just a little bit of scrubbing and that was it).

“at least I hope you liked it, because you ruined my hand for it!” you told him, going back to sit and grabbing the rice box, you started to eat without looking at him, if he also stole your rice then you would…fucking cry.

  
It was cold, but goddammit it was food! You felt your soul brighten a little bit now that you were finally eating.

  
Until he threw the empty orange chicken box at you.

  
“I liked the sweet flavor, but cooked chicken tastes nasty” he said, licking his lips from the orange sauce.

  
B.I.T.C.H.

  
You continued to eat, he didn’t care about the rice so you were safe at the moment.

  
“What is this?” he asked, putting a bag of pop rocks in front of your face

  
You smiled evilly, revenge time!

“Oh!~, those are Pop Rocks! It’s a super special candy, I’m sure you will like it”

  
He looked at you with narrowed eyes, after all, you suddenly smiling was suspicious.

  
But you knew how to convince him to eat them.

  
“Hey if you don’t want them that’s okay! I can take them and eat them later…” you made to grab them but he pulled them away growling, it was HIS food!

  
He opened one of the little bags and just as he was about to taste it you stopped him

  
“You know, it tastes better if you eat a lot at the same time~ that’s actually the whole point of pop rocks!” you told him, while handing him two more bags of it

  
The sweet smell had him convinced that it was candy so he opened the other bags

  
And dumped the content of all three of them in his mouth, not knowing what was coming for him.

3…

2…

1…

“GRRRBLPFFFHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

What

What???

You looked at him, he was laughing his ass off! The Pop rocks were somehow tickling him!

 

“WHA-WHAT IS HAHAHAHA-HAPPENING?! HAHAAH” He screamed at you, his green eyes seemed to be filled with tears (what the hell he can cry??)

His laugh was contagious, or maybe it was his misery, but you started to laugh too!

“HAHAHAHA TH-THAT’S WHAT POP ROCKS DO!” you told him

“MAHAHA-MAKE IT STOP NOW!” he tried to stop laughing, more rows of teeth appearing to make himself look threatening, but it only made things worse, his saliva was good for human meat, but not for pop rocks as it seemed, he started to claw at his teeth, trying to get the pop rocks out but it was too late.

Holy shit it was awesome

Against your survival instincts you gave him a can of coke, it was actually the best option right? The liquid would take away the pop rocks, even if it-

“IT BURNS!”

Pffff, don’t laugh don’t laugh don’t laugh “Oh my god, that was not supposed to happen! Maybe you have sensitive gums? It’s not supposed to burn you kno-“but you couldn’t finish your sentence because he had grabbed you from the neck and he now had you in front of him

At least he was still sitting, or else he height difference would have killed you.

“WHAT.WAS.THAT?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POISON ME?!” his hand tightened on your throat, his eyes had turned yellow and he was drooling a lot more now, his gums looked inflamed.

  
Oh…damn you had fucked up big time

  
You thought it would be just a surprising experience, after all Pop rocks were just candy with carbon dioxide (that’s what it said in the package), you had eaten those dozens of times and nothing had ever happened, not even when you combined them with coke!

  
But it looked like his gums weren’t made for pop rocks… who would have guessed!

  
“I-*cough* I wasn’t trying to poison you” you could barely speak “It doesn’t affect humans the way it a-*coughcough* affected you”  
That only served to anger him more

“SO NOW YOU ARE SAYING I AM INFERIOIR TO HUMANS? UH!?” he shook you roughly, god you couldn’t breathe as much as you would need, shit how are you going to get out of this one?

  
“No! n-no I didn’t mean it like that, I just didn’t know! I..” gosh you would have to say it “I’m Sorry..” you were starting to feel faint…

  
He let you go, you got away from him coughing like mad, that felt horrible! (how come there are people who like it??)

  
He seemed satisfied with your apology, he grabbed the rest of the pop rocks bags and threw them over his shoulder, completely offended by them

  
“I can’t believe you humans eat things like that” he grabbed the cotton candy, it looked like he needed something good to calm himself down  
  


He opened the bag and this time took little pieces of it, eating it calmly “How is it possible that those horrible things are made from the same thing that this is made?” he scoffed

  
“Sugar *cough* can be used in a lot of ways” you told him, your voice was ruined for the night and your rice had been spilled in the ruckus, but you doubted you would be able to eat anything just then.

  
Fucker, you weren’t hungry anymore…

  
And you still had your spring rolls! Goddammit, he had managed to ruin your week…

  
Well, at least the cotton candy calmed him down all right, he had buck teeth again even if his eyes were still green.

  
You grabbed one of the cokes, you had the feeling that he wouldn’t be drinking any anymore that night.

  
And you shouldn’t have drinked any either

  
That shit burned your swollen throat, and you were coughing again…this seemed to annoy him, he looked at you as if saying 'Shut the fuck up'

You tried to send a message with your eyes 'Bitch this is your fault!', but he ignored you, instead grabbing the bag of Circus Peanuts once he was done with the cotton candy.

  
Oh man! if he didn’t like those he would most certainly break your neck…

  
“Are these as horrible as the other ones?” he asked you, opening the bag and taking one into his hand.

  
Shit…what should you tell him? They were, in fact, Horrible….

  
“They *cough* they don’t Pop like *coughcough* like the other ones” you told him rasply

  
It wasn’t a lie

  
He sniffed it “It smells weird” 

But still, he popped one into his mouth

 

Who would have said, that circus peanuts would be the reason you would be killed? How sad is that?

 

“These are Delicious!” he exclaimed, eating more.

 

That surprised you so much you swallowed wrong and started to choke on your own saliva

 

You were coughing too much, you could barely breathe and it hurt like a bitch

 

“Shut up already would you? I’m trying to eat this delicious thing and all that noise is bothering me” he told you

 

That didn’t help matters “I *coughcoughcough* ca-an’t!”

 

You thought about trying some more coke, but what if it made thing worse?!

 

Suddenly a hand grabbed your neck again

 

oh shit, he was going to shut you up now

Or so you thought, until a cold sensation started to envelop your throat

  
It was too cold, it was so cold you felt it burning you

  
You couldn’t breathe

  
You clawed at the hand, trying to make him to let you go, it was burning you!

  
You closed your eyes

  
You couldn’t see

  
You couldn’t think!

  
It was burning you!

'Make it stop!' you screamed in your mind.

  
Just when you thought you would die, he let you go and you fell on your back…

And took the biggest gulp of air you could

  
You could breathe again! Air had never felt so good on your lungs! It was heavenl-

  
You opened your eyes, surprised

  
You could breathe

  
It…

  
It didn’t hurt!

  
You could swallow

  
And it didn’t hurt!

  
You looked at him, still breathing heavily

  
He…He had healed you!

  
How..why?! yeah he wanted you to shut the fuck up but, he healed you??

You didn’t know he could do that?!

  
You inspected your hand, it was still fucked up

  
That meant he specifically healed your throat so you would stop coughing

  
That was Rude...and nice of him?

  
You tried your voice “I…” nothing hurt “Thank you” you told him

  
“At least you are no longer making all that noise” he sneered at you

  
Rude

  
You incorporated yourself, you swallowed several times

  
You were as good as new, nothing hurt

  
“So, uhhm…I didn’t know you could do that…” you told him, he was not looking at you

  
He smirked “Human bodies are so primitive they are easy to fix, but they are even easier to rip apart” he snickered

  
What a way to ruin the moment

  
He grabbed the last thing to try for the night, the jawbreakers

  
Your original plan was to let him swallow one and then explain what they were, but you already had too many surprises for a fucking day, you just wanted it to be over

  
“that’s a Jawbreaker, it a super hard candy” you told him

He looked at you surprised

  
“Super hard? It’s that why they are called Jawbreakers?” he inspected it with a claw, taking the wrapping off of it “If they break Jaws, then why do humans eat them?” he looked at you with genuine curiosity

  
“Well, we don’t actually eat them, you are not supposed to chew them, just lick them until you finish it, it’s too hard for regular human’s teeth” you explained while taking the little box of spring rolls

  
“So you brought them to see if I could break them?” he asked you with a raised eyebrow

  
You chuckled a little embarrassed, he had hit the nail on the head “Pretty much, yeah”

  
He pursed his lips, as if considering or not to participate in your little experiment, but you knew he would never miss the opportunity to prove himself superior to humans

  
And so, he took the jawbreaker and tried to take a bite off of it with his regular buck teeth

  
And nothing happened to it

  
Then he smirked and transformed them into rows of pointy teeth

  
And fucking crushed the whole jawbreaker in one bite!

And then, as if to prove a point, he grabbed the other two and crushed them as well.  
  
Holy fuck, that was fucking awesome! How powerful are those things?!

  
As if he could read your thought he said “I can crush skulls without even trying, Candy has nothing on me” he said smugly

  
Ok count yourself as scared and amazed.

  
You took a bite from a spring roll, trying to not think about what kind of things he had crushed with those teeth before.

  
He collected what was left of the things you brought for him (another bag of cotton candy and the rest of the popcorn) and got up.  
You got up as well

  
He started to walk in the direction of the sewer entrance, you stood waiting, knowing that when he let himself be seen leaving it was because he wanted to give you a final threat/message, like the drama queen he is

  
And you were right, once he was inside the river he turned to you

  
“I am supposed to brush my teeth after all this candy, right?” he told you, smiling a too wide smile

You felt a shiver running up your back

  
He… he had heard you say that… he had been watching you!

  
Your discomfort made him smile even wider (if that was possible)

  
He chuckle darkly “I’ll see you next time…Friend~”

  
And then he sunk deeper into the river, finally disappearing from view.

  
You were left there perplexed, too many things passing through your head at once

  
You knew he had been watching you regularly, but for him to admit it and to actually be LISTENING to your conversations made you feel terribly uncomfortable.

  
But the must baffling thing was the “Friend” part

  
He was obviously mocking you…right?

  
There was no way in all the universe that you two could be considered friends!

  
He was a killer Clown who ate children and fear!

  
And you were a human, a simple, not exciting/interesting at all human that was practically betraying the human race by feeing the killer clown with candy!

Maybe it was that he was alone…  
  
OF COURSE HE IS ALONE! He eats anything that comes close enough to him! You could bet he had no guest over for dinner and games!  
  
That is, except for you…  
  
NO  
NONONNONO  
You were NOT friends!  
  
If he saved your life, and healed you it was because he had caused all of that in the first place!

  
Except the thief guy… that was kind of your fault for counting money by the side of the road more than once…

  
UUGHH THIS GUY WAS SO FUCKING PERPLEXING!

You sat down to finish your spring rolls, it was the least you could do.

  
You couldn’t consider him a direct enemy, if he was he would have killed you already, but here you were even after throwing broccoli beef at him and fucking him up with pop rocks

  
But “Friend” was a strong word, it had been only a month since you met him, and in that time you had had like 5 near death experiences and your body had never been hurt as much as it had been.

  
You finished your last spring roll and sighed heavily

  
You touched you neck, feeling absolutely no discomfort in your throat  
  


 

Acquaintance, he could be an acquaintance

  
Because you doubted you could ever call him your friend.

  
You got up and started to pick up all the trash, including the unopened bags of pop rocks he threw away, when you picked up the bag that contained the Chinese food take-out boxes you felt that it still had a little something at the bottom of it

  
It was a fortune cookie

  
It was dirty form all the juice the orange chicken had spilled when you let it fall, but once you took the wrapping off it was fine, it didn’t even broke! How lucky!  
  
You cracked it and ate half of it, you read the little paper with your fortune:  
  
_“A quiet evening with friends is the best tonic for a long day.”_

  
  
You were not going to buy Chinese food anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i had no real direction on this one, but at the same time it served to lighten things up a little bit, not every story has  
> to have drama and a complicated plot, right? haha  
> I think the more i move forward the more OOC Pennywise will become (then again, him not killing someone is already OOC lol) but i hope to keep him in line~  
> on a nice side note: it worked! writing about my mother's situation being fixed worked! not as good as i wrote about it but she is out of inmediate danger! again, Thank you Sandros for your nice wishes!  
> oh and Btw, the Losers club situation.  
> i still don't know if i will add them to the story at some point, i think it will depend in if i have the time to read the book, if i do and get the timeline events correctly then i will work them into the story, else i will probably end it before they have any interaction with Pennywise so reader doesn't get caught in the middle of it. But i'm still thinking about it~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
